


My Pleasure is Yours

by abbeyjewel



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyjewel/pseuds/abbeyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The point of it wasn't for release. </p><p>There was no rush this time, as now they had all the time in the world. Damen was able to take his time, explore the body before him in a way that he'd never gotten the chance to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pleasure is Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slecnaztemnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slecnaztemnot/gifts).



> Thanks to [Slecnaztemnot](http://slecnaztemnot.tumblr.com/) for proofreading! 
> 
> I just really wanted Laurent to be worshipped and spoiled by Damen.

The point of it wasn't for release. 

There was no rush this time, as now they had all the time in the world. Damen was able to take his time, explore the body before him in a way that he'd never gotten the chance to.

Laurent was spread out before him, just like before. Skin bare and just slightly flushed. They hadn't started long ago. 

Laurent was still tightly coiled, almost wound as tight as the first time. As if that first time hadn't been enough to assuage his fears that Damen was a brute. 

Of course, Damen knew better now. Damen knew why Laurent reacted the way he had in bed, why the golden prince had become so icy and restrained. He didn't understand it, how such a thing could come to pass, how someone could treat a child as such.... 

And it mattered now. It mattered because Laurent was still fearful. Not of Damen specifically, he knew that, but of the act. Of being treated like how he once was, an object to be used. To take one's desire from and then promptly thrown away. Damen didn't need to vow to himself that he'd never treat Laurent as such, he knew he would never. But Laurent didn't, and Damen would spend every moment of their time together showing he could keep that vow. 

He had leaned back to stare down at the form before him, and Laurent, beautiful as ever, opened his eyes to watch Damen. His delicate foot came up to land on Damen's shoulder, encouraging him to continue, not to push him away. Instead, Damen tilted his head and kissed the fine bone that protruded slightly. His hand came up to steady Laurent's foot as his lips pressed again, this time at a new patch of skin. 

The ministration was new to Laurent, and though Damen knew it would be, it still felt like something Laurent shouldn't have missed out on. To have not just the spaces between his legs pleasured, but his whole body as well. 

"Fuck me," said Laurent, a shiver running through him. He did not pull away. 

"No," Damen answered, lifting the foot to a better angle so he could worship the whole of it. 

Laurent made a small noise of frustration under him, a hand coming up to rest just below his mouth. He didn't otherwise protest or move, and instead watched Damen with eyes that said he still didn't quite understand him. That was good. Damen didn't want to be like anyone else Laurent had been in bed with. Laurent would soon come to know that.

Damen kissed the bottom of each toe, feeling a wave of success wash through him as Laurent shivered. It wasn't much of a reaction, but for Laurent it was. By the end of it, Damen hoped that the mask Laurent kept firmly in place would shatter, leaving Laurent with nothing but raw reaction. 

"Enough," Laurent's voice was strained. He was still working to maintain his facade, but Damen had a long way yet to go. He had reached Laurent's ankle again, having finished lavishing the entirety of it with attention. "Get on with it." 

"On with what?" Damen asked, lips skating gently over the fine skin of Laurent's calf. Laurent shivered again, his hands clenching tight in the silk sheets underneath him. 

"This," Laurent ground out, as if he had to hold the word firmly between his teeth so that it wouldn't waver. Laurent's eyes were closed and he was fighting with himself to stay still and silent. 

"I am." Laurent's foot twitched. Damen was acutely aware of it, but made no other response than to continue his lines of kisses up to Laurent's knee. 

Laurent's eyes clenched shut, and his head turned to the side. His breath was quicker, and for now he stayed silent as Damen continued up to his thighs.

When Laurent's hips twitched in an aborted thrust forward, Damen kissed the crook of his knee a second time. A small sound caught in Laurent's throat. It never made it past his lips, but Damen counted it as a success in any case. 

He didn't tease Laurent over the sensitive spot, but instead he noted it for the future, and moved on. 

By the time he reached the tops of Laurent's thighs, the soft sounds were more frequent and escaped Laurent's lips instead of staying trapped in his throat. Damen didn't nip at Laurent's skin once, not like he'd done for others. Laurent was too unused to sweet touches, that the tiny pricks would do nothing to help his cause. 

Damen paused after he finished with Laurent's thigh, moving to lean up over him. He waited until Laurent relaxed back into the mattress and his eyes slid open to lean forward for a kiss on his lips. Laurent leaned up to meet him, pushing at Damen's lips like he was urging him forward, to continue faster. _To stop teasing._

He didn't let Laurent rush him, and kept the kiss gentle and slow. Laurent made a noise of frustration and his head landed back on the bed. "I don't understand." It was almost like the words pained him, to admit confusion. "Why don't you just fuck me?" 

Damen didn't blame him. It's not like anyone had treated Laurent any differently. He had hoped that Laurent wouldn't think in exactly that way, that what he and Laurent were doing in any way resembled what Laurent had experienced with any other. 

"This isn't about that." He leaned back and lifted Laurent's other leg up, pressing a kiss to his ankle just like the first. Laurent closed his eyes and shivered. 

"What is it then?" He asked. "If it's not that." Laurent's foot pressed up to Damen's lips. 

"Your pleasure." He answered simply. It was true. Damen's aim wasn't for sex, though that might happen, but instead to worship Laurent in a way that no one had before. To allow him to let go and just _feel._

"My pleasure," Laurent gasped as Damen licked the delicate arch of his heel, "would you be getting on with it." 

Damen didn't deign that with a response, and simply continued, just as slow and sweet as before. Laurent's mask was crumbling around him, noises and movement were much less restricted. By the time Damen reached the top of Laurent's thigh, the noises and soft thrashing came almost completely unrestrained.

Tears laced Laurent's lashes like morning dew, and Damen took his time kissing them away. He felt Laurent's chest rise and fall with shallow breaths. 

"I won't beg," Laurent said suddenly, his body tightening again in the hairsbreadth of a moment. 

Damen shook his head and pressed his forehead to Laurent's, looking into his eyes. "I don't want to hear begging." And before Laurent could say anything else. "I want to pleasure you. In all ways. Now that we have time...." He let his words trail, and kissed at Laurent's lips again until he felt Laurent relax below him.

There was no protest now when Damen went back to Laurent's hips. He kissed at all the delicate skin he could reach, except between Laurent's legs. He noted the spots which garnered a reaction, making plans to go back and pay each and every one special attention later. His nipples in particular, were sensitive. Sucking gently at one was enough to have Laurent writhe and moan. Instead of gripping at the sheets, his hands found Damen’s arms and gripped him there.

Again, Damen moved on before Laurent could come, only laving the other when Laurent had caught his breath. Lauren’t neck was particularly tender, and so Damen saved the softest kisses for there. His lips barely brushed the skin, and Laurent couldn’t keep the soft noises from escaping. Damen wasn’t done yet, though. He had so much more planned. 

“Turn over, please.” Damen kissed at Laurent’s earlobe. It took Laurent a moment, breathing shallowly, before the words processed in his quick mind. Laurent lifted himself up and turned over, in that graceful way only Laurent could. 

Damen swept up Laurent’s hair, and let it fall over his shoulder, so that he could kiss at the back of Laurent’s neck. His whole weight rested on his hands and knees on either side of Laurent, as he only wanted Laurent to feel pleasure from him at this moment. But his weight shifted so that Damen could lift a hand up to stroke down Laurent’s spine. He squirmed and gasped, but pressed up in Damen’s touch beautifully. 

Damen kissed Laurent’s shoulders, paying his back just as much attention as every spot previous. He never sped up or rushed, because there was simply nothing he would rather be doing in this moment. The sighs and moans were only a wonderful addition. 

Only when Damen flicked his tongue to swipe at the tight furl of Laurent’s hole, did Laurent gasp and his hips jerk as if to move away. Damen didn’t stop him, or hold him down.

“What.. are you..?” Instead of answering, Damen pressed his lips to the hole and kissed it exactly like how he had the rest of Laurent. When Laurent didn’t move again, Damen continued. He didn’t move on from the spot like he had the others, instead lavishing it with attention. 

Laurent squirmed, but not enough to discourage Damen from continuing. When Damen’s tongue poked out and worked lightly at the muscle, attempting to breach it, Laurent made a sound like a choked sob. Only that pulled Damen away. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, turning Laurent so he could look at his face. Laurent didn’t move away to hide, not like Damen imagined Laurent would do to preserve his dignity. Damen cupped his chin delicately, searching for anything amiss. 

Face flushed, lips red, and eyelashes wet, Laurent was a vision. “No, no, I--,” Laurent swallowed and shook his head. “It feels good. I am unused to the sensation. The idea… it never occurred to me...” Laurent didn’t finish, so Damen kissed him sweetly and wiped Laurent’s eyelashes with his thumb. 

Laurent rested back on his front, head to the side, and lifted his hips back up invitingly. Damen didn’t need anymore prompting. His tongue laved over the muscle, massaging it and opening up Laurent in the most intimate way. 

An idea struck, and Damen paused for a moment. He lifted away from Laurent to suck at his fingers, making them as wet as he could. He leaned back down and continued his work, pleasuring Laurent with his tongue. Subtly, he slipped his fingers behind himself and found his own hole. 

He didn’t open as easily as he once would have. Back in Ios, he took pleasure in that way occasionally, but it had been a long time since he had. It still did not take long before one finger slipped past with just spit to ease it’s way. Laurent, Damen thought, had not noticed. 

He didn’t let his own preparation get in the way of Lauren’t pleasure. After all, that was why Damen was here. To pleasure Laurent. That he felt pleasure out of it was an extra perk. 

With his face buried between Laurent’s cheeks, it was easy to cover up his own noises. To moan into Laurent’s skin, his tongue thrusting in time with his fingers. 

He didn’t stop when he was sufficiently prepared, but instead continued to lick and suck at Laurent until he was a trembling wreck underneath Damen. At some point, Laurent had reached back and caught Damen’s hair in his hand. He didn’t once push or guide, simply held Damen’s curls. When Laurent couldn’t help but tug ever-so-gently on Damen’s hair, that’s when Damen stopped. 

Damen carefully flipped Laurent, and Laurent went along with it, smiling up at Damen. He was flushed and warm, and Damen couldn’t help but kiss him. Laurent kissed back with a fervour Damen had never felt from him before. 

“Now, please.” Laurent panted against Damen’s lips. Damen was thankful for the vagueness of it, but it felt wrong to surprise Laurent with this, what with his past. He wanted to make sure that Laurent knew he could always trust Damen. In the battlefield, in the council room, and even in bed. 

“I want you to take pleasure in me,” Damen said, choosing his words carefully and in a way reminiscent of that first night. He also wanted to be clear. “I want you inside of me.” 

Laurent froze below him. He did not think Laurent would oppose, and was sure that this was not. 

A moment later and he was proven right; Laurent nodded, his face flushed as before and his eyes closed. “Is that what you want?” Laurent asked, eyes opening only a fraction. 

Damen pressed his face to Laurent’s throat, kissing lightly at the delicate skin there. “I enjoy the feeling, if that is what you are asking.” Laurent nodded slightly, tilting his neck so Damen could access him better. “Then yes, it is what I want.” 

The oil he kept was in the drawer next to his bed. Damen didn’t need to pause his attentions on Laurent’s throat to retrieve it, simply extended his hand. He found it easily, and only then pulled away from Laurent’s neck to attend to his cock. The vial popped easily, and Damen spread the sweet smelling slick between his hands, warming it first before applying it to Laurent. He touched him as he hand before with his lips, but with his hands instead. Gently, lovingly, and in a way that denoted worship. Laurent writhed below him in pleasure, soft moans came easily now that the mask had crumbled. 

He spread more between his hands, and worked the oil inside of himself as well. Damen had prepared himself well, but the extra slide could never hurt. 

Finally, he wiped the excess oil on his thigh, and then leaned back over Laurent to kiss him gently. “How is this position?” He asked, wanting only what Laurent prefered. Laurent nodded and thrust his hips up slightly in response. 

Damen sank down on Laurent slowly, controlling the angle and speed. Laurent’s hands came up and gripped at Damen’s arms, his eyes closing even as only the head on his cock breached Damen’s hole. “Oh.” He breathed out and Damen could tell he had to work to keep himself from thrusting, probably worried that he’d hurt Damen. He wouldn’t, but Damen didn’t want this to be over with quickly. He wanted this to be just like the rest, slow and gentle. 

So Damen slowly slid down until the whole of Laurent was inside of him. He pressed his lips to Laurent’s not only to swallow Laurent’s cries, but his own as well. Laurent was warm to the touch, and Damen couldn’t stop himself from running his hands down Laurent’s skin. 

Powerful thighs lifted him up, allowing him to move slowly. Laurent groaned into his mouth, and then fell back onto the bed, panting. He didn’t fight for control, he didn’t work to try and thrust faster inside of Damen. He laid back and let Damen ride him, as fast or as slow as he wanted. 

Damen kept them both on the brink for as long as he could. He had missed the feeling, and he wanted to extend Laurent’s pleasure. But there was only so long he could do so, and eventually, sweat-soaked and together, they released. 

After, they lay together, side by side but still entwined. Laurent’s forehead rested on Damen’s shoulder, and Damen could feel his every breath. It didn’t take long for their breaths to even out and share their rhythm. Damen’s eyes had long since closed, and he felt himself start to drift off. It was warm in the room, and they both were pleasantly sated. Laurent was in his arms. He was content enough to drop off to sleep, except only for one thing, but before he could ask, Laurent spoke. 

“I’ve never had it like that.” Laurent pressed closer and rubbed his nose on the soft skin of Damen’s neck. “I liked it.” 

Damen breathed out a contented sigh and wrapped Laurent tighter in his arms. “My pleasure is yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked it! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [Whichfandomdoipick](http://whichfandomdoipick.tumblr.com)


End file.
